Application integration is an important component of meeting the needs of business applications. The networked solutions concept addresses this challenge by, for example, providing pre-defined and auto-configured integration services for common business scenarios that may be accessible via a network. A number of services (solutions) may be networked together and provided as an integrated landscape. The landscape may include on-premise software, software as a service, and the like. Maintenance and upgrades to the landscape environment can be a complex issue. The migration to a new landscape environment can similarly involve complex issues that require complex planning.